Le Ciel brille lorsque tu ris, mon Ange
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: Parce que le rire de celle qu'on aime peut réjouir la plus triste de vos journées. Parce que le rire de celle qu'on aime est un trésor inestimable. Parce que le rire de celle qu'on aime fait briller les étoiles de son éclat. Cours Texte sur LL, SB, RH, RW


Ceci est un fic de quatre courts textes, sur les quatre personnages préférés d'Hugo, à qui cette fiction est offerte, en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire. Il fêtait ces 13 ans ce 29 juillet et est quelqu'un d'important pour moi, alors malgré la distance qui nous sépare, je tenais à lui offrir quelque chose. De plus, comme défi personnel, je m'étais lancée dans la rédaction de textes avec comme thème, cette phrase "Le Ciel brille lorsque tu ris, mon Ange" qui fait également office de titre. J'espère avoir réussi à relever le défi et avoir fait quelque chose de plaisant, autant pour Hugo que pour vous.

Bonne lecture !

_**Le Ciel brille lorsque tu ris, mon Ange**_

Un éclat de rire parvient de la chambre conjugale, emplissant le silence timide d'après l'amour d'un bonheur lumineux. Les yeux plissés, Rolf Scamander, allongé sur le large lit moelleux, observe avec une moue attendrie sa délicieuse Luna qui rie aux éclats. Nue, les cheveux emmêlés tombant dans un désordre sensuel sur ses épaules, les jambes repliées sous elle, Luna rie. Elle libère sa joie, éclairant la pièce. Ce rire, Rolf l'aime énormément. Il est doux et libertin, apportant une impression de bonheur sans borne à la personne qui l'entend. Ce rire, Rolf a le plaisir de l'écouter tous les jours. Il s'imprègne de lui et en respire toutes les effluves de joie et d'amour qui s'en dégage et qui le libère et l'apaise de toutes ses mésaventures de la journée. Ce rire, Rolf Scamander le chérit jalousement. Il est si beau et si pur qu'il sait réjouir le ciel noir d'une nuit orageuse, le faisant rayonner de milles feux et l'éclairant joyeusement. Pour cela, lorsque Rolf se penche vers son aimée et l'enlace lentement en déposant un baiser amoureux dans son cou odeur lilas, il ne peut s'empêcher de murmurer doucement :

-Le Ciel brille lorsque tu ris, mon ange.

XXX

Hermione éclate de rire en voyant le visage ébahi de son époux, qui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ce son divin. Ronald était friand du rire de sa lionne, trop rare à son goût. Il avait un quelque chose de beau et d'angélique, qui l'emplissait d'un plaisir sans borne et lui donnait envie de déposer fougueusement ses lèvres sur sa mie pour capturer à jamais ce son en lui. Hermione se coule avec un soupir heureux dans ses bras et Ron sourie doucement en effleurant ses cheveux d'un baiser. Lentement, ses mains se mettent à chatouiller son aimée, qui ne réagit tout d'abord pas, avant qu'elle ne se tortille furieusement en retenant à grand peine un éclat de rire. Ron lui embrasse la joue et lui susurre de se laisser aller. Hermione hausse les sourcils en se retournant vers lui, ses yeux bruns profonds s'enquérant la raison d'une telle demande. Légèrement gêné de devoir exprimer à haute voix son adoration pour son rire, Ron sent ses oreilles tourner au rouge léger et un petit sourire amusé fleure sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Finalement, il murmure dans son oreille :

-Parce que le Ciel brille lorsque tu ris, mon ange.

XXX

-Vous savez, je ne suis pas une géante, j'ai simplement une forte ossature. Cela me vient de ma mère, il me semble. Quoique mon père fût un homme de sacré taille également. Enfin, vous voyiez, tout cela provient de mes prédécesseurs, mais il ne fût jamais question de géants, colosses, ou autres créatures dangereuses ! finit Madame Maxime en éclatant de rire.

Hagrid sentit une brusque chaleur l'envahir et il émit un brusque borborygme pour seule réponse, ce qui redoubla le rire de son aimée et la gêne du demi-géant. Merlin, comme son rire le renversait sans dessus dessous, le faisant fondre, lui, une créature repoussante et dangereuse. Cette femme était vraiment incroyable et il ne savait comment le lui dire. Oh, bien sur, il pourrait lui murmurer « Le Ciel brille lorsque tu ris, mon Ange », mais, soyons franc, cela ne collait pas à sa personnalité et ça effraierait sa douce Maxime. Et pourtant, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lui susurrer ! Effrayé par ses soudaines pensées, Hagrid se resservit brusquement une chope de Whisky-Pur-Feu et poussa un long soupir tonitruant. Par Merlin, Madame Maxime le rendait abruti de mièvrerie, ce qui ne lui ressemblait affreusement pas.

XXX

-Dis-moi, Sirius, pourquoi as-tu le nom d'une étoile ?

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de l'homme aux cheveux bruns et aux doux yeux gris, qui la serrait contre lui.

-C'est une tradition familiale, mon ange.

-Alors, il faudra donner le nom d'une constellation à notre gosse ? fit-elle en riant joyeusement.

Les yeux de Sirius pétillèrent joyeusement à l'entente de ce son adoré. A cet instant, il ne regretta pas cette marque qui le rattachait encore à la famille des Black, étant donné qu'elle avait fait rire sa douce princesse. Son rire était un pur délice, le ravissant plus que de raison.

-Si tu le souhaites, princesse, ainsi il sera fait.

La princesse en question lui fit un délicieux clin d'œil puis se pencha afin de l'embrasser amoureusement. Sirius s'abandonna avec plaisir à ce baiser, regrettant quelque peu qu'elle l'interrompe presque aussitôt. Cassiopée releva ses beaux yeux bruns vers lui et murmura d'une voix légèrement soucieuse :

-Dis-moi, qu'apprécies-tu chez moi ?

Sirius plissa les yeux, perdu. Que voulait-elle…Merlin, sollicitait-elle vraiment ce qu'il pensait qu'elle demandait ? Cassiopée était la réincarnation même de la douceur, de l'amour et du bonheur, et elle se demandait réellement ce qu'il aimait chez elle ? Sachant que cette réponse serait loin de la satisfaire, Sirius ferma les yeux et effleura la joue de son aimée des lèvres, cherchant comment formuler ce qu'il pensait à longueur de journée.

-Le Ciel brille lorsque tu ris, mon ange, murmura-t-il contre sa joue.

Cassiopée rosit délicatement et eut un petit rire gêné, qui ravi à nouveau son amant.

-Tu vois, j'étincelle quand ton rire résonne et, comme je suis une étoile, le ciel rit avec moi.

Son ange rit à nouveau et tapota de son long doigt fin le nez de son bel amoureux avant de l'embrasser joyeusement.

_Le Ciel brille lorsque tu ris, mon ange._


End file.
